


i need my gyaraDOSE of you

by Reiizu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, a couple of dirty jokes but thats how they roll, tis all in good fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiizu/pseuds/Reiizu
Summary: makki and mattsun run into each other while trying to catch a gyarados.





	i need my gyaraDOSE of you

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this was written ages ago but i never got around to posting it. as u guys can probs guess, this was written when pokego had just been released n there was a huge hype about it,, the app has probs been updated since then, so some of the info in here might already be outdated asdfuheirugh  
> p.s. sorry for the bad puns

“C’mon, where are you? Show yourself, you stupid fish!” Hanamaki mutters to himself, brows furrowed as he power-walks around the block, keeping a keen eye on the radar.

And the object of his anger?

A Gyarados.

And it could be _his_ Gyarados, if only the stupid thing would show up! He’d been pacing around the area for what feels like the past hour, but to no avail.

“Wait- what if it’s at the park?” He wonders, eyes lighting up at the possibility. Without wasting another moment, he turns on his heels and sprints towards the park, eyes glued to his phone, waiting for the tell-tale vibrate that would mean a Pokémon – _hopefully a Gyarados –_ has appeared in his vicinity.

A sudden shove from someone sends his phone flying. He lets out a harsh screech as he falls.

“Woah!” He hears, and feels someone grab his elbow and pull him upright. “Sorry about that.”

“My phone!” Hanamaki yells, making a mad scramble for it. It was lying face down a few steps away. Hanamaki holds his breath and mentally prepares himself for the worst before picking it up. He breathes a sigh of relief – the $50 phone case he’d invested in had done its job; the phone screen was perfect and crack-free.

“Sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” Hanamaki apologises, turning around.

“Oh, you’re playing it as well?” The stranger he’d bumped into holds his phone up for Hanamaki to see.

“Yeah. I’ve been trying to catch this Gyarados all morning,” Hanamaki sighs, “But I haven’t managed to find it yet.”

“Same! Were you going to the park? Because it’s not there, I just checked,” The stranger laughs.

“Oh. Damn,” He grumbles. “I swear ever since they took out the footstep update the game has sucked.”

“Yeah, they should really bring that back,” The stranger rolls his eyes. “Anyway… I was just about to check over at the library. Did you want to come?”

Hanamaki weighs up the pros against the cons – Pros: he might find a Gyarados. Also, the guy wasn’t exactly harsh on the eyes. Cons? …None?

“Yeah, why not.”

“I’m Matsukawa by the way. You are…?” Matsukawa cocks a brow.

“Hanamaki. Team Valor,” Hanamaki introduces himself.

Matsukawa whistles. “Well, I’m Team Instinct.”

They begin walking. “Ah yes, neutral party.”

“The party of memes and dreams, more like,” Matsukawa replies, and they both chuckle.

As they’re walking, they compare their Pokemon.

“Shit, you have a Ninetails?” Hanamaki gapes at the six-tailed Pokemon.

“Yup. Funny story about that – it was at this house and the dude was having a party. So I snuck in and caught it at like. Two in the morning. I leave, right? ‘Cos I’ve got what I need. Not even a ten seconds later the cops rock up and shut down the party because it was getting too loud,” Matsukawa shares, a cheeky glint in his eye.

“You lucky fucker,” Hanamaki responds, a smile spreading over his lips.

They make it to the library but even after checking all floors the Gyarados didn’t show itself.

“I walked up three fucking flights of stairs for this goddamn Gyarados and it’s still being a stubborn lil bitch,” Hanamaki curses, glaring at his phone.

“Same,” Matsukawa drawls in reply, and Hanamaki snorts.

“If it turns out that it’s like, at the fucking 7-11 store or something I’m going to scream.”

“Wanna go check?”

As they’re making their way to 7-11 Hanamaki’s phone vibrates and he nearly drops the phone in shock.

But when he takes a look at it, it’s a Rattata.

Hanamaki screams and it echoes around the city.

**-x-**

They check the 7-11 store, Starbucks and basically walk anywhere within a 10km radius, still with no luck.

“This is more exercise than I’ve done in my past 21 years of life combined,” Hanamaki huffs.

“I’m pretty sure we’ve checked everywhere we possibly could? Like this is stupid,” Matsukawa frowns at his phone, swiping right to check the surrounding areas.

“Okay, I didn’t want to have to do this but…” Hanamaki’s thumb trembles as he exits Pokemon Go and navigates on to PokeRadar – an app that allows users to check the location of Pokemon in surrounding areas.

Matsukawa sees this and grabs Hanamaki’s phone.

“No! No third party apps!” He screeches. “If we go down, we go down like Pokémon trainers! That means no cheating, no aid, no nothing. Just pure hard work trekking through the tall grass!”

**-x-**

**\- Ten minutes later -**

“So… how about that PokeRadar?”

The PokeRadar finds the Gyarados to be on a bridge, a few minutes’ walk away.

“Alright, let’s go!” Matsukawa yells excitedly and breaks into a full-on run.

Hanamaki, not exactly the _fittest_ person around, finds himself falling behind after a while.

“Matsukawa-san, wait, I’m slow as fuck and can’t keep up,” Hanamaki pants.

“But it’s a _Gyarados,_ ” Matsukawa spins around and grabs Hanamaki by the hand. They continue running, although Matsukawa noticeably slows his pace so Hanamaki can at least keep up. Somewhat.

When they near the bridge Hanamaki notices several clumps of people, all looking down at their phones.

“Good lord, we’ve found it,” Hanamaki whispers in awe.

“With help from that app, which makes the victory less sweet,” Matsukawa pouts. “But. When I retell this story it won’t be in there, so I’ll look a bit more heroic.”

“It hasn’t appeared on my radar yet though,” Hanamaki says. “Let’s move a bit closer to the bridge?” They push their way through the broken groups of people.

“Oh god it’s here!” Matsukawa trembles with excitement when his phone vibrates. Hanamaki waits for his avatar to catch up, then-

Wait.

They were still holding hands.

‘ _He hasn’t brought it up yet,_ ’ Hanamaki thinks, embarrassed but also very, very worried. ‘ _It’ll be awkward if I bring it up! Why hasn’t he brought it up yet? The Gyarados appeared on his phone first! And also I can’t catch jackshit with him holding my hand!_ ’

He waits a few more minutes for _something_ to happen. But nothing does. Matsukawa is focused on his phone. Hanamaki wonders whether he should bring it up after all – but then he remembers that Pokemon have a time limit, and they ran around for quite a while.

He inhales deeply, then says: “Matsukawa-san. Hand.” He gives Matsukawa’s hand a light squeeze for extra measure.

Matsukawa looks up from his phone at Hanamaki for a few seconds – long enough for Hanamaki’s cheeks to begin stinging. Then he grins cheekily, “I can catch Pokemon with my thumb, so it’s all good. Look, I’ve already caught my son,” He adds, showing Hanamaki his successful capture.

“Holy shit, that’s a high CP,” Hanamaki exclaims, then clears his throat. “Anyway, I wasn’t blessed with your wonderful thumbs, unfortunately. Catch it for me,” He compromises.

They swap phones, the tips of Hanamaki’s ears burning. He’s painfully conscious of the hand entwined with his own and instead stares down at his feet while he’s waiting for Matsukawa to capture the Gyarados for him.

After a while, Matsukawa hands back the phone with a triumphant smirk on his face. “I accept payments in the form of cash in hand.”

“Okay but your Gyarados has higher CP than mine and that’s? Not fair! Therefore, you will not be receiving cash, my apologies,” Hanamaki chuckles. “Okay but seriously why does your Gyarados have 1720CP but mine only 1070CP?!”

“It’s called ‘love’. I love my Gyarados, so in turn, it rewards me,” Matsukawa replies. Hanamaki huffs, still proud to own a Gyarados nonetheless.

“Alright, so… where you headed?” Hanamaki asks, after he realises they only got together to look for the Gyarados, which they had just caught.

“Nowhere in particular. I only came out for the Gyarados, to be totally honest. I didn’t expect to bump into a hot stranger,” Matsukawa winks.

“Are you…” Hanamaki trails off, gawking at Matsukawa.

“In all honesty I’m actually supposed to meet up with friends in a few minutes, so I’ve gotta go,” Matsukawa sighs, clicking his tongue. “But hey. If you wanna give me a call, I’ve done you the _fantastic_ favour of saving my number into your phone. You’re welcome.” Matsukawa delivers a quick peck to Hanamaki’s cheeks, and darts off somewhere into the crowd.

“Wha-” Hanamaki barely has time to process any of it, but when he does, the first thing he checks is his phone.

Well, Matsukawa _had_ saved his number into the phone, but…

Under the name of ‘Future Husband’, followed by several heart emojis.

“God _fuck_.”

**-x-**

It’s eight at night only a few months later when Matsukawa receives a call from a contact named ‘tastes better than cheese-filled hamburg steak’.

“Yo,” He greets.

“Not to alarm you, Mattsun,” Hanamaki breathes, “But there’s an Ekans in my room… I think you should come over and capture it.”

After his initial shock, Matsukawa tries his hardest not to burst out laughing.

“Just an Ekans?” He says, shimmying towards the end of the couch, “I don’t get up for something that small, sorry…”

“You fucking idiot, just get in here.” He hears, and manages to hang up just as Hanamaki drags him into the bedroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Did it hurt?"  
> "What?"  
> "When you fell for me."  
> "Mattsun, I fell _because_ of you??"


End file.
